Vera (TDoMM)
Vera (あけみ Akemi) is one of the eligible bachelorettes to marry in Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror. Vera likes to eat a variety of cooked dishes, but unfortunately her own cooking skills are not ideal. Vera has a fondness for animals except for fish, which she absolutely hates. Schedule Before marriage, Vera lives with her mother Caroline at Opus Apartment. She never ventures out from her place, but likes to take a walk around Symphony Town. The apartment is open everyday. If the Player marries Vera, she will move in with you. Vera still continue to work at the apartment on Sundays until she returns at evening. If Vera is married to Nils, she will move into Library. She still work in her apartment when the library is closed. In Stormy weather Vera stays inside all day whether she is single or married. 'Single' 'After Marriage with the Player' 'After Marriage with Nils' Diamond Events White Diamond Event *Opus Apartment, Kitchen *9:00 to 11:30 - Sunny or Rainy weather *Monday or Tuesday Vera is busy cooking in the kitchen. Her mom is busy today so Vera decided to do the cooking for her. Vera is short on time and hopes she can finish before her mom returns home. Option 1: Sure. You will be fine. (-2000 DP) Your comment wasn't very suitable. Julia is busy and doesn't have the free time to talk to you. She kicks you out of the house. Option 2: Let me help! (+3000 DP) Vera would love for you to give her a hand with the cooking. The two of you get ready for Mirabelle to return. When Caroline returns home, she noticed the smell of cooking. Knowing that her daughter can't cook, she asks if Vera had made the curry rice. Caroline was glad to hear that you helped and Vera didn't cook it by herself! After the event your Fullness will be restored. Purple Diamond Event *Walk from House Area to Symphony Town (in front of Library) *18:00 to 19:00 - Sunny weather *Not Sunday *Vera at Purple Diamond Color or higher *You must have seen the White Diamond Event Nils and Vera are by the Library eating cookies together. The cookies came from the city, where there is a lot of good food. Vera wishes she had another person to share the cheesecake with, because the cheesecake are too good for just the two of them to eat. Vera notices you walking by and tells you about her cheesecake. Since she and Nils both like cheese, they usually share them together. She asks if you like cheesecake too. Option 1: I prefer yogurt (-2000 DP) Vera doesn't like to eat yogurt. She guess that they don't have that much in common after all. Option 2: I love them! (+3000 DP) Vera is happy to hear that the Player has something in common with her, and she shares a slice of her cheesecake with the Player. Blue Diamond Event *Charm Plaza *12:00 to 13:30 - Sunny weather *Thursday or Friday *Vera at Blue Diamond Color or higher *You must have seen the Purple Diamond Event Vera seems to be looking out into the distance and pondering something. Vera explains that she was just thinking if she can go on like this; Celesta does cooking and Christoph does flower decorating. Everything seems to have their own thing to do except for her. Option 1: I guess so... (+3000 DP) It seems you have the same thoughts as she does. Vera doesn't know what to do, so she asks to be left alone to do some more thinking. Option 2: That's not true. (-2000 DP) The Player reminds her that she does have her work at Opus Apartment. Even though it is her mom's store, and she's just helping out the family, her mom would have to do it all alone if she wasn't there to help her. Vera can't abandon her mom to do something else. She feels better and guesses that she has just lost her confidence. Vera thanks the Player for listening. Red Diamond Event *Walk from House Area into Tune Fields *14:00 to 15:30 - Sunny weather *Saturday or Sunday *Vera at Red Diamond Color or higher *You must have seen the Blue Diamond Event Vera is mulling around by the pond. She is upset because she broke one of her mother's favorite vases but she did not get mad at her at all. Instead, Caroline had ask if she was okay and made sure she wasn't hurt. Vera feels bad about the vase, but he was only worried about her safety. She's mad at herself for being so careless. Option 1: Don't feel down. (-5000 DP) That is easy for you to say, but Vera still doesn't know what to do. She thanks you for talking with her, but needs some time along to think. Option 2: Try harder (-4000 DP) You're right; Vera just needs to be more careful and do a better job. You always know the right thing to say. Pink Diamond Event (Date) *Moonlight Plaza *14:00 to 17:30 - Sunny weather *Any day, but only after the Player has seen her Red Diamond Event *Vera at Pink Diamond Color or higher *You are going steady with Vera It is a nice day today so Vera has come over to see if you want to go on a date with her. Option 1: Yes! = Positive answer The Player and Vera head out and stop at the beach. The breeze is nice! Vera tells the Player that she's glad that you've come to the city, since it was really tough without anyone living on House Area. The city is thriving because of you and everyone is really greatful. The Player tells her that it is actually thanks to them that you are able to keep up the ranch. Vera is flattered that you think that way. (The Player will return to their House after the event is over.) Option 2: No. = Negative answer Vera sadly leaves... Marriage Before marrying Vera, the Player must befriend her mother to 30,000 DP (Red Diamond color). To get married, the Player must reach a Golden-colored Diamond, buy the Golden Ring from Accessory Store, Level 2 House or bigger with bed, and be in Year 2 or later. The wedding will take place at City Hall Ballroom. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mayor Kamil will appear in every wedding cut scene, and will always be there to make the wedding official. 'Children' The twins you get from marrying Vera will act eager and cheerful. They will have red hair and green eyes. The boy one has neck-length hair while the girl one has low pigtail braids. Romance Events Your romance affection for Vera is Nils. NOTE: If the player raise their heart level up too much with any of the marriage candidates in opposite gender, the player will NOT be able to see events between these romance couples. Example: A player try to see the third Romance Event between Nils and Vera, but they have Vera (or Nils) at 65,000 DP (Full Friendship). Therefore Vera likes the player more than Nils (or vice-versa), and the player will not be able to see that event. Romance Event 1 *Opus Apartment *10:00 to 11:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday Whilst Vera and Caroline are cleaning the room, Nils stops by to thank Vera for a music she played for his mother. Vera accidentally falls into the ground when playing violin and starts fainted. Nils tends to her injuries. Romance Event 2 *Etude Library *14:00 to 16:00 - Sunny weather *Tuesday or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 1 Nils and Vera have a conversation about the Library. Nils will then ask Vera if she'd like to read a novel that he's been writing. Vera says she'd love to. Romance Event 3 *Nocturne Beach *7:00 to 8:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, or Friday *Players must have seen Romance Event 2 Vera has been reading Nils' book, and compliments him on how good it is. Vera is a little jealous that Nils is so good at writing, because she feels she's not a good enough violinist. No matter how hard Vera tries, she just can't seem to get any better. Nils pushes Vera to keep going. If Vera loves being a violinist, he'll play better automatically! Romance Event 4 *Opus Apartment *13:00 to 14:30 - Sunny weather *Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday *Players must have seen Romance Event 3 Vera is excited to tell Nils that Caroline is teaching her daughter do some real work around the apartment, even if it is just little jobs. Vera thanks Nils for all of his encouraging words, if it wasn't for him, she would have given up on being a violinist long ago! Vera lets Nils know that she's looking forward to a violinist exam she's going to be taking. If Vera passes, she has a question he'd like to ask Nils. She won't tell him what it is... yet. 'Marriage' Two weeks after the events of Couple Relationship 4, Nils and Vera will have their wedding ceremony. The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Nils and Vera asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into City Hall Ballroom to see Nils and Vera's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. 'Romance Child' Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Nils and Vera will send a letter to the Player's mailbox about a birth of their baby boy named Eddie. Players can meet their new baby by visiting both Nils and Vera at the Library. Eddie will only appear in game after Nils and Vera have already married. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: The Disappearance of Magical Mirror characters Category:Females Category:Game-only